Matt Parker
Matthew James Parker is son of Hades. Appearance/Characteristics Physical Appearance Matt is a tall, athletic teenager with olive skin. His skin is fairly clear. He has very dark brown hair and brown almond shaped eyes. He has various battle scars, including a long, diagonal scar across his back after the events of Above the Most Broken Clouds, and several other scars on his arms. Matt has glasses, but usually wears contacts. He usually wears jeans with a long-sleeved shirt or a hoodie or he is in workout clothes. On missions, he will wear whatever is appropriate for the environment and job. Characteristics wip Matt is a finger tapper, especially when there is music playing. He tends to "space out" whenever he is not playing an active role in a conversation or activity. Psychology wip Personality This is kind of a rough version of his personality. I'll add more to it/fix it up a little later. Matt usually comes off as a very relaxed, nice person. He likes to joke around with his friends a lot. He’s usually willing to offer his help to people if they need it, even those he doesn’t know very well. When the situation is more serious, though, he’ll come off much quieter and focused. If someone needs help with something, he’s very good with giving advice and can surprise people with how “deep” he can be, something you wouldn’t guess about him at first sight. Matt cares very deeply about his friends and loved ones. He gets very angry when people do injustices toward them. Even with people he doesn’t know well, blatant wrongdoings anger him a lot and he will cut a b*tch if he wants to. Piss him off. I dare you. Matt very rarely shows the true scale of own pain and sadness when bad things happen. Even with people he trusts a lot, he won’t open up and talk about things easily or he will play things off as not a big deal. He barely lets himself express his pain when he’s alone. (Fun fact: Matt has cried three times since the time he was eight.) Matt is a big health-nut and loves healthy food and exercise. While this in itself isn’t a bad thing, the roots of it are not good and could be considered an unhealthy obsession. While he isn't actually diagnosed with anything, he has a condition called orthorexia. Fatal Flaws Dissimulation: Matt has a tendency of covering up his own pain for the sake of others. He also refuses to talk about some things in his past to others and keeps everything bottled up inside. Personal Loyalty: Matt's ridiculously protective of those he cares about. Health: Matt is basically obsessed with healthy living, this starting in his early teens. While healthy living in itself isn't good, the roots of it had some negative effects on his mental health (see history). Impulsive: Sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks. Fears Sexual Assault Heights/Flying Being Unhealthy He fears being unhealthy basically because he wants to be able to fight and defend others to the best of his ability. If he isn't at his top health and fitness, he may not be able to do this properly and end up failing. Failure Other Eating Habits: Average appetite. Almost always eats very healthy, organic type foods (yay for kale!) and could be considered obsessive over it over a period of time in his mid-teens. However, he still has a sweet tooth, though, so sweet over savory even if he rarely indulges it. Pie over cake. Oreo cookie over Oreo filling. Can't do anything spicy. Nope. Not doing it. Education: Went through part of second grade in a formal school system. Continued his education through homeschooling and graduated high school by the time he was sixteen. After that, Matt studied subjects such as biology and chemistry on his own or through the occasional online college class until he was nineteen, when he officially enrolled as a part-time college student. Favorite Music Genre(s): Rock, alternate, Coldplay (yes, that's a genre) Favorite Food(s): Avocados, Italian food, shrimp, and literally anything chocolate–caramel flavored Hobbies: Hiking, exercise, reading, music, piano (stops playing after age 7, but picks it back up again in his late teens originally for therapeutic reasons) Intelligence: High/above average; would be in many honors/advanced courses if in school, but not all of them. Knows a lot about biology-related sciences. MBTI: '''ENFP '''Neat or Messy?: Somewhat messy, but not too much. Organized. Sleeping Habits: Normal–deep sleeper, tends to sleep past alarm a lot. While he does usually manages to get a decent night sleep, he does go through periods of tossing and turning all night. Other: Harry Potter. He really, really likes Harry Potter. Worst Way to Die: Falling from high height '''Worth How Many Goats?: '''10.* *howmanygoats.com History Matt was born to Andrea Rivera, a young woman who had started a love affair with Hades. When he was just three months old, Andrea was suddenly killed in a car accident. Not wanting his son to be thrown into the mortal foster system, Hades put him in a program for very young demigods with no families that placed him with a Joseph and Amelia Parker, two clear sighted mortals living in a small eastern California town, who adopted him as his own. A few months after this, another demigod about half a year younger than him, Malcolm, was placed with the family as well and the two were raised as brothers. He and Malcolm had a good life and, despite being told that they were adopted, were close to their adoptive parents. Matt also grew up knowing he was a demigod, but not who his parent was, since Hades did not want to claim him because of the prophecy surrounding a child of the Big Three at the time. Matt did well in school and took piano lessons, becoming extremely good at the instrument (no, you don't understand. This kid was amazing at piano. Prodigy. Would have become very well known had demigod life not gotten in the way.) However, when Matt was almost eight and Malcolm was six, an anti-demigod extremist discovered their presence and attacked their house in an attempt to kill the two children. However, both parents had been home, and Matt had not, still being at school while Malcolm had gone home early due to him being sick. His parents fought back and tricked him into thinking neither child was home. However, even though the man fell for this, he still killed the two and decided to wait until the children came home. Matt later came home a few hours later to the site of his brother missing and his parents dead, though he was not surprised, as during school he had known something terrible had happened due to his powers (though he didn't quite comprehend it). He quickly began to search for Malcolm. He eventually found him hiding in their attic, but just after this the man revealed himself and tried to kill the two children. Before he had the chance, a monster appeared and killed the man. Matt and Malcolm ran from the house, Matt knowing that if they were found by the police, they would be taken away to a foster home and possibly separated. Matt found himself being pulled in a certain direction by a “voice in his head” and decided to follow that instinct. Matt and Malcolm lived on the streets, slowly making their way east. It grew colder and Malcolm, who was already traumatized from what had happened, began to get sick. Matt kept his emotions back and took care of him, stealing food and finding places for them to stay. They had a few close calls with the police and social services, but managed to get away every time. They also had many encounters with monsters, but always somehow managed to get away or were saved by another monster. One day, when Malcolm was to sick to accompany him to get supplies for them, Matt was grabbed and nearly forced into the child sex trafficking industry. Matt was there for almost twenty-four hours, during which he was abused by several people, but just as when he and his brother were attacked by their parents’ murderer, a monster appeared and killed those there. Matt escaped and went back to Malcolm, never telling him or anyone else about what had happened. When they reached Las Vegas, they were found by a demigod that was a resident of the city’s demigod safehouse. The demigod took them back to the safehouse, where they learned about the gods and found out their own parentage as well. It was here Matt realized that the “voice in his head” he had been hearing and the strange protection they had been receiving must have been Hades. However, instead of feeling grateful towards his father, he felt only resentment that Hades had not protected his parents, kept Malcolm healthy, or stopped the kidnapping and abuse altogether. They were soon transferred to the Denver safehouse, which was considerably more “kid-friendly.” They decided to stay there instead of moving on to camp. They continued their education through homeschooling and began training. Despite having a new home and even a new family, Matt continued to keep his emotions down and talked only about the basics of what had happened to them. He became increasingly depressed and, though seemingly fine while socializing with others, distanced himself. As he got older, he began to hurt himself by inflicting small, almost puncture-like cuts across his arms. This continued for months until one day, when Matt was fourteen and Malcolm thirteen, his brother was found near dead after a suicide attempt. This helped snap Matt out of hurting himself, and he made sure Malcolm got the help he needed. Having already been very protective over Malcolm, his protectiveness and concern grew not only for his brother but also others. Despite now being determined to become much healthier, not only mentally but also physically, he still placed his own well being below the wellbeing of others. Even though his determination to become healthier was basically good, it turned into something very unhealthy subconsciously. Matt believed that, had he always been as healthy as he should be, he would have been able to protect Malcolm better and could have even avoided what happened to him in Las Vegas. Matt became almost obsessed with healthy eating and exercise as in his mid teens. While this drive to be healthy did lessen as he got older, he still remains very health-conscious. Later, he had a girlfriend, Lisa Brooks. Lisa was another demigod living at the Denver safehouse. They were very close, and he cared for her deeply. Unfortunately she and another resident were killed, leaving him heartbroken. This also caused his protective nature to increase. Matt later joined The Heroes Organization with his brother. He eventually started dating one of his coworkers, Stella Lohse, who he fell in love with. A couple years into their relationship, she got pregnant (whoops) and nine months later had a baby girl who they named Audrey Lena. They got married soon after this. Matt continued to work for Olympus part time after Audrey was born, but left after about half a year due to the risks that the job brought. He also attended New York University, originally declaring a Forensic Medicine major, but he eventually changed to a Music major with a minor in Psychology. He then went on to graduate school to study music therapy and ends up working namely with children and adolescents. He has also composed a few pieces for piano and played for audiences on occassion. Stories State of Mind Above the Most Broken Clouds AU Stories THOxTQ: Consequence of Sounds Relationships Family Hades (Father) Matt resents his father for helping him and Malcolm with only certain things when they were little. He believes Hades could have easily saved his parents from dying and he and his brother from several weeks on the streets. Andrew Rivera (Mother) Matt doesn't remember his mother, but has often wondered what his life would be like if she hadn't died. Amelia Parker (Adoptive Mother) Joseph Parker (Adoptive Father) Malcolm Parker (Half-brother) Matt and his brother haven't always had a great relationship. Before their parents died they usually got along well. While on the streets, Matt grew extremely protective of his little brother. However, after being taken into the demigod safe house in Denver, Matt started distancing himself from the people around him, including Malcolm. In their pre-teen and early teenage years, the two didn't talk very much and when they did, it was often very edgy. However, after Malcolm tried to commit suicide at the age of 13, Matt realized how little he had really been there for his brother and started trying to repair the relationship. By the time they joined The Heroes Organization, the two got along well again, often messing with each other. Matt continues to be very protective of his brother. Arcanna Phan (Half-sister) Matt and Arcanna got along well from the start of their relationship and became friends, growing to act much of the time like siblings that had grown up together after a while. Eventually they both (unwillingly) found out about similarities in each other's past and this ends up leading to them being pretty close and protective over each other. Ava Bankowski (Half-sister) Romance Matt is demisexual and heteroromantic. Lisa Brooks Lisa and Matt started off as friends when Lisa came to live at the safe house in Denver. Their friendship eventually became romantic. Matt loved Lisa and cared for her a lot. Matt was devastated when she was died in an attack, but did move on. Stella Lohse Stella and Matt met through The Heroes Organization and were friends for about almost a year before finally starting to date. Matt grew to love Stella deeply and they became very close. Shortly after Matt turned nineteen, Stella found out she was pregnant and decided to keep the baby. Matt's freaked out, but he's got this (probably). Other Demigods Annie Anitho Matt and Annie got along well when they first met and became friends. They had good conversations and times of comfortable silence together. However, after she broke up with his brother Malcolm, those conversations weren't much and the silences were definitely more uncomfortable, but this was eventually restored to okay-conversations and okayish-silences. Arthur Willard Cal Kat Murray Lucian Lohse Rachel Hughes Rachel and Matt don't spent a ton of time with each other, but they are good friends and get along well. Matt cares about her and is protective of her. Category:Males Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Children of Hades Category:Hazelcats